Travesuras
by P s i c o S m i l e y
Summary: Sakura es una traviesa empedernida y Sasuke es un maniaco de las reglas. Es por eso que con métodos poco ortodoxos, hace cumplir su ley ¿Cuáles son esas? Categoría "M 18"
1. Prologo

**Travesuras**

**Prólogo **

Por fin abrió los ojos mostrando una profundidad absoluta que podría haberla absorbido si no hubiese retirado la mirada de la de él. Parecía enojado, aquel ceño fruncido y los labios hechos una sólida línea recta solo podían indicar que realmente estaba muy disgustado con ella.

Miró sus pies descalzos que reposaban en el alfombrado piso, sobándose sutilmente contra este, apaciguando su nerviosismo y la tensión en la que la ponía ese hombre. No podía levantar la mirada y enfrentar la de él, no en esos momentos, porque estaba muy segura de que él tomaría eso como un impertinente desafío, algo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar después de lo que ella le había hecho.

Un sonoro resoplido, imitación humilde de un suspiro, repiqueteó en el amplio salón, haciendo eco en sus oídos, haciéndola tiritar de los pies a la cabeza, pues ya sabría lo que vendría luego… él comenzaría a hablar, resondrarle, reprimirle salidas, de seguro nada bueno podría venir de esa boca. Nada bueno.

Aclaró su garganta para empezar con el sermón, mirando atentamente esa pequeña figura de turbadora inocencia, aquella muchachita de cuantiosos desafines que lo llevaban al límite con sus incontables travesuras, travesuras que le provocaban tanta gracia al atraparla con las manos en la masa. Ella ponía cara asustada como lo haría cualquier niño que se ha dejado pillar y él la miraba como un padre cómplice que forraba esa fachada con cara de pocas pulgas, pero… ni ella era una niña, ni él era su padre.

- Sabes lo que haz hecho allá afuera, ¿No es así, Sakura? – comenzó a decir, y a ella le pareció que la saliva que corrió por su fino conducto no pasaría con facilidad, pues en el intento se ahogaría.

-L-lo lamento, Sasuke. No volverá a ocurrir. –no levantó la vista en ningún momento, sino que se apretó contra sí misma para evitar el temblor en su cuerpo y el no pudiera notarlo, pero eran intentos vanos, pues aquellos ojos analizaban cada célula, que ni siquiera el sudor de sus calurosas manos fueron eludidas.

-Sabes que ahora ya no te serán útiles las promesas estas. Haz roto cada una de ellas antes, ¿Qué puede garantizar que, esta vez, cumplirás con tu palabra? No se puede decir que tomes muy enserio lo de prometer y cumplir. No está en tu… naturaleza. – Sakura reveló la sorpresa en los ojos instantáneamente, se los mostró y Sasuke tuvo que apoyar su cuerpo contra la pared fría, calmándolo de cierto modo.

- Yo… - no sabía que responder a ello, él jamás, en toda su vida como su tutor, jamás le había hablado de aquel modo, siempre fueron resondras, reproches, regaños y más regaños cada vez que ella hacía de sus travesuras. Pero esta vez… Sasuke no parecía estar molesto cuando le hablaba, se mostraba molesto, claro, pero su voz no contenía el espesor arrastre de sílabas. Nada de eso, él… es más, parecía estar encantado. ¿Eso significaba algo bueno o malo? ¿Tendría un castigo, acaso? ¿No saldría de su habitación por una semana, un mes, un año?

-Tus padres me confiaron la tutela de tu cuidado. Pero la pones muy difícil con esa actitud malcriada. Por lo que… tendré que ser más estricto contigo, ¿Eso es lo que quieres, no es así? - ¡Ay por dios! La iba a encerrar en el sótano de su casa y no la dejaría salir por una década. De seguro que eso haría, así cuando cumpla su castigo, ella ya tendría 27 años y él… él… ¡Era un monstruo!

-¡No me vas a encerrar en el sótano, maldito monstruo! – disparó sin pensar, aun estaba en el trance de sus estúpidas cavilaciones, y de ello fue consciente cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación y la mano fuerte de Sasuke la sujeto contra ella, apretándola en el proceso, contra la puerta y el duro muro de pectorales del que estaba hecho.

-¿Quién habló de encierro? – su pregunta no requería una respuesta, por lo que sin dejar que Sakura hablara continuó: No pienso encerrarte en un sótano, o en el armario de esta habitación, aunque la idea se haga tentativa, quizás así aprendas… – susurró contra sus cabellos - pero entonces no estaría haciendo mi trabajo como es debido. ¿No es así? Sin embargo, tendrás un castigo… - ella tragó saliva, pero no sabía si era por el mensaje que la amenazaba o por sentir a Sasuke tan pegado a ella, olisqueando su cuello, apretando sus manos contra su carne caliente. – Sí… me parece que este sería un buen castigo, así ya no volverás a escapar de casa, ni mucho menos a desobedecer mis órdenes. – hablaba tan bajo que le costaba trabajo poder entender lo que decía, o era el hecho de no poder aguantar aquel insufrible calor que sentía quemarle, no, arderle entre las piernas, fundiendo sus sentidos.

-¿Qué es lo que harás, conmigo? – ahogó un gemido, Sasuke estaba demasiado cerca… podía sentir su poderío entre las nalgas.

-¿Qué piensas que haré? – creyó oír. Su cuerpo se mostraba inquieto, impaciente, buscaba algo que no sabía qué…

Por instinto comenzó a restregar el trasero contra la pelvis de él, haciendo que este bramara, y al mismo tiempo, encontrando la llave de su sed.

-M-me castigarás…

-Eso es un hecho…

- Harás que… ¡ah! Dios… - encorvó la espalda y estranguló la manga de la chaqueta de Sasuke que se apoyaba en la puerta.

-Qué… - incitó, su mano libre caminó libre por la cremallera de sus pantalones cortos, bajándolo con lentitud dolorosa y escabulléndola en la profundidad de una seda fina, entre aquellos risos encontró la matriz de calor de Sakura, donde acarició con extrema suavidad aquella lengüita sobresaliente entre esos carnosos labios húmedos.

- ¡Por favor! – estaba fascinada con lo que esas manos podían hacerle, y si ese era su castigo… ¡Juraba portarse mal todos lo días y a cada momento! Sus piernas temblaban tanto que dudaba si al cabo de los siguientes segundos fueran capaces de retener su peso, el corazón le atornillaba el pecho y su cavidad le ardía tanto que hasta le dolía, ella necesitaba algo más… necesitaba que algo se hundiera en ella, pero no sabía qué exactamente, y solo rogaba que Sasuke corriera un poco más sus dedos hacia su centro, solo un poco - ¡Por favor! Uhm…

-No… - dijo seco, separándose de ella totalmente. Dejándola temblando y gimoteando contra la puerta. - ¿Gustas del estado en el que te encuentras? – ¡Era un monstruo! Y muestra de ello era su sonrisa mefistólica.

Calló sobre sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento y tranquilizar los nervios caóticos. Su respiración silbante resonó en todo el lugar, y él continuaba ahí parado.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, colocándose justo a un costado de ella, giró el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a salir, deteniéndose ya estando casi afuera, solo para mirarla y agregar con la voz enronquecida por el deseo…

– Ya sabes cual será tu castigo, si vuelves a desobedecerme… y no dudaré ni un solo segundo en reprenderte.

* * *

- Ahh - Que bien se siente regresaa las andanzas después de un buen tiempo...

Mis disculpas por el retraso con las otras historias, aun no tengo las continuaciones completas pero trabajo en ellas.

¿De que va esto?

Sakura es una traviesa empedernida y Sasuke un maniaco de las reglas... u.u No sé que puede resultar de esto u.u En pleno siglo XXI, esto se sabe llamar PEDOFILIA, mas no significa que lo sea pero que importa cuando hay atracción y/o ¿amor?


	2. I

Naruto no me pertence, aunque ya quisiera.

Uhm...

Advertencias: Existe... Ooc, lo de siempre, lemon y más cosas que puedan resultar peturbadoras, recalco que este fic es una idea muy enferma, aunque el título resulte inofensivo xD

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Malcriada **

Se dijo a sí misma que si no hacía lo que la había llevado a estar ahí, era una completa cobarde, por eso es que estaba plantada frente a las grandes puertas del despacho donde se suponía que encontraría a Sasuke.

Tras aquel suceso tan vergonzoso, se había guardado en su habitación sin tener la cara de enfrentar al desgraciado que tenía por tutor ¡Y como tener cara para eso! Le había pedido a la mujer del servicio que por favor le llevase todas sus comidas a su recamara y le avisase siempre las salidas de Sasuke, con la intención de recrear la vista mínimamente por los extensos jardines de la casa. Pero el no hacer nada durante casi dos semanas habían hecho que llegase al límite, la estrés, la angustia y la frustración la estaban matando a diario, y no podía imaginar que por culpa del maldito de Sasuke su pasividad se estuviese derrumbando a soplos, había estado recibiendo constantes llamadas a su móvil de amigos y conocidos de la preparatoria, e incluso de aquel muchacho que le había ocasionado grandes problemas con Sasuke, permitió por ello que todo el rencor que sentía dentro no solo debía aplastarlo sobre Sasuke sino también en ese idiota que la había inducido a emborracharse y precisamente despabilar el alboroto. Pero idiota ella en el momento que tuvo que beber un pequeño trago de aquel liquido color bronce, cualquier cosa que halla sido aquello no había tenido buenos efectos en su organismo, ni mucho menos en las consecuencias.

Tras tragar un largo paso de saliva y aspirar hondo para aliviar la tensión en el que se sumergía su cuerpo, decidió empujar la puerta con una determinación simulada para ver luego tras las hojas de madera a Sasuke con la cabeza gacha leyendo muy concentradamente unos papeles.

Al parecer este había sentido su presencia por el crujir de la madera, pues había levantado la mirada casi al instante y ahora se encontraba mirándola cauteloso, entonces aquella cobardía de la que iba recriminándose semana atrás la envolvió depresivamente, su corazón se le había acelerado abruptamente y las manos habían comenzado a sudarle. Pero tenía que enfrentarlo, sino no podría seguir viviendo con esa sensación de impaciencia.

-Q-quiero hablar contigo. – soltó atropelladamente, y como le hubiese encantado utilizar un tono gélido como el que él sabía usar con ella. _Maldito seas Sasuke_ pensó con mucha rabia.

- Ahora no. – le había dicho él tras mirarla por segundos que le habían parecido eternos minutos.

-Tiene que ser ahora. – avanzó precipitada con la ira retumbando en sus canales auriculares, llenándose de valor a cada paso, y plantó las manos con demasiada fuerza solo para ser atendida como deseaba. – Ahora – roncó, sintiendo luego el picor en las manos.

Sasuke levantó su mirada de los papeles, en donde ahora se encontraban las níveas manos de Sakura, que curiosamente tenía unos dedos largos y delicados además de unas uñas perfectamente cuidadas y pintadas con un barniz traslucido. Se imagino de lo que le haría hacer con esas pequeñas manos, pero… derrumbó el libido con la lucidez y un rimero de maldiciones. Era un enfermo, admitió, mas no había otra cosa en la que pensar, Sakura y él ya tenían antecedentes, antecedentes que él había provocado por pensar con la cabeza equivocada, para ese entonces no sabía porqué había actuado de tal forma y, lo peor de todo, con aquella mocosa a la que le habían confiado sus fallecidos padres, sin embargo más tarde comprendió que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, no obstante, no significaba que tenía que volver a repetirse.

- Es curioso verte tras… dos semanas. – Jugueteó un poco, sí… pese a todo, Sakura era una tentación de la que no se vería dispuesto a dejar - Imaginé que ya no pensabas salir de esa habitación. – su tono burlón solo advirtió a la muchacha.

- Es por eso a lo que he venido. – Cuando vio que sus cejas se arqueaban en un extraño gesto de consternación se apresuró a decir – He venido para hablar de… de lo que… pasó.

- ¿Haz venido a hablar de ello dices? – Sakura se dijo que el aire inocentón no le asentaba y menos conociendo el tipo de persona que era, por lo que eso solo sirvió para aumentar su creciente cólera, ¿Por qué estaba actuando como si eso se tratara de un juego?

- ¡Puedes escucharme perfectamente!

- Y es por eso que no hay necesidad de alzar tanto la voz. – Sakura se sintió alarmada, muy alarmada cuando este se levantó y comenzó a rodear el escritorio, al ver que su objetivo no era precisamente ella la sangre siguió enfriándosele a pesar de todo, pues Sasuke había terminado a lado de la puerta y cerrando las hojas de madera, con seguro.

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?

- Dado que trataremos de un tema delicado, no creo que estés deseando que los demás se enteren de lo que ha ocurrido.

- No-o

- Pues que bien. Porque yo tampoco lo espero.

- Muy conveniente ¿verdad? – habría querido que el tono le sonara frío. Pero solo había resultado venenoso, demasiado áspero, y mirando a Sasuke, a este no parecía haberle agradado mucho.

-Te advierto que estás en terreno peligroso. No creo que quieras aventurarte… demasiado. – no había cosa para más injusta exclamó la muchacha internamente, sintiendo la impotencia y el descaro del hombre amenazándola tan cínicamente.

- Pues yo tampoco creo que…

-¡¿Qué?! – el valor que habría tomado se le había disuelto esporádicamente se dijo, aquel rugido que había soltado le habían hecho disipar sus fuerzas, su miedo se extendió por todos lados, sin embargo tenía que decirlo y terminar con todo.

- … no creo que a las autoridades les agrade que haz estado toqueteando a tu pupila impúdicamente.

Ya estaba, ahora era él quien se vería envuelto en una encrucijada de angustia y todo lo que ella había podido sentir. Pero después de todo, había olvidado con quien estaba tratando, cuando este sonrió, creyó que Sasuke era pariente del diablo, o es que ¿siempre tenía esa sonrisa diabólica?

-No. A las autoridades no les agradará oír aquello. Pero… cuando el… toqueteo, es consentido, no creo que muestren mucho interés en el asunto.

-¡Yo no…! – No Dios mío, no quería volver a recordar esa escena, el recuerdo de aquello le pareció tan vivido que le hicieron tragarse las palabras. Era cierto, si ella hubiera querido lo hubiera apartado, pero la sensación de sentir la piel caliente le había sido nueva y…

- Puedo hacerte recordar que… no parecías violentada. – avanzó lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella, alzó la mano para colocarla en las mejillas enfurecidas de la muchacha, pero esta apenas recibió el contacto se apartó bruscamente embistiendo contra su rostro.

Sakura abrió tremendamente los ojos, ¡Se había sepultado ella misma! El rostro de Sasuke permaneció doblado, y en el momento que decidió mirarla, esperó verle enfurecido, pero solo había encontrado esa sonrisa escalofriante propia del mismo Lucifer.

-Eres una niña muy malcriada, Sakura.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

Hay más de mil palabras, y ya puedes empezar a contarlas, así que no te quejes de si el capítulo es corto o no xD

Sí, Sasuke es un enfermo, completamente, abrán de descubrilo en el siguiente capítulo, tengo en mente cosas muy... perturbadoras, ¿ya lo había mencionado? Sino es así, bien... no tomen a la ligera esto, creánselo.

Antes de irme quiero darles las gracias por todos lo reviews, además por seguir la historia. Amenazo también que voy a demorarme más de la cuenta, no, no por mis clases, ya que por obra y gracia del Santisimo Lucifer se han suspendido hasta este lunes que viene, pero de todas formas voy a demorarme, porque soy mala

xP

- Byeew


	3. II

**Capítulo 3 – Niña**

Esperando una reacción del hombre, levantó la barbilla en actitud retadora, pero la mirada que le dirigió Sasuke no le alcanzó a la razón, confundida, espero que la mano que este había levantado le devolviera el golpe, quizás, las mejillas le ardieron con anticipación, pero el tacto del moreno jamás tocó su aterciopelada piel.

- Pero… eso es lo único que eres, una niña. – pronunció con un desdén casi tan venenoso como su mirada, sin saber el porqué, sus palabras la hirieron, sintiendo como si alguien le apretara el corazón en un puño, tal era la fuerza de ese extraño sentimiento que le provocaron un espasmo arrebatado de volver a golpearlo, pero se reprimió aquellas ganas, pues tampoco era tan tonta para volver a provocarlo de tal forma, dos veces en un día.

- Vete – le escuchó decir – Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que tratarte a ti y tu malcriadez.

Pensó en hacer una queja pero él la había llamado "Niña" hacer aquello solo respaldaría sus argumentos, tragándose el orgullo dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, reprimiendo también sus ganas de cerrar de un portazo.

Casi corriendo subió a su habitación, al llegar a este tiró de la puerta y se zambulló en las sábanas mientras expulsaba todo el aire y expectoraba un tira de improperios hacia el moreno.

Por otro lado, Sasuke llevó su pálida mano a la zona donde había recibido el golpe, mientras en su mente volvían las imágenes recreadas de lo que había sucedido hace poco.

Diablos.

La inesperada visita de Sakura la había estado esperando pero se llevó tremenda sorpresa cuando sus amenazas llegaron a sus oídos.

¿Qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando trató de…?

No, pues ¡si no pensaba!

Él era su tutor y ella era… técnicamente ya una mayor de edad en poco tiempo. Dirigiéndose a la mesa giró en noventa grados topándose con su reflejo en el espejo que yacía en el estante de libros, sus labios resecos se ajustaron en una fina línea, sus ojos rasgados se entrecerraron formando una fina línea negra. Pensando en la situación… encontró soluciones que no le provocaban mucho placer pero que realmente eran necesarias para ella y para él, porque además era lo correcto.

¿Niña?

Él había estado envolviéndola en un extraño juego. Un juego que la había seducido de tal forma que había sentido como su tripa se encogía estremeciéndose con unas ansias vergonzantes.

Recordó la forma como la había tocado semanas atrás y el cuerpo se le tensó gravemente, las imágenes eran tan vívidas… ¡Dios mío! Ocultando el rostro entre sus manos se dijo que ella no había actuado diferente a una adolescente, pero una niña, una niña no, había sonado tan injusto ante sus oídos.

Ella había actuado muy mal, reconoció. Sasuke se las había cobrado luego pero estaba claro que se le había pasado la mano.

Era cierto, jamás debió embriagarse y montar el escándalo de su vida en medio de la calle y mucho menos con ese idiota de pelos pintados pero… Sasuke no debió castigarla de esa forma nunca, ni mucho menos llamarla niña.

Si creía que era solo una niña, pues entonces le daría más de una razón para que no la viera como tal.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Reconozco que el capítulo no es largo como hubiesen querido pero así me salió y me disculpo poque a mí me encantaría escribirles más pero ya ven que a veces no se puede. u.u.

Muy bien, con respecto a los comentarios pues tengo que decir que me ha sorprendido que me hayan enviado ciertos comentarios con mensajes amenazantes y ofensivos, lamento mucho que no les guste mi manera de narrar pero van a tener seguir el curso de la vida tan normal como siempre porque no pienso cambiar nada. ;)

Y a ti Zaida, te respondo...

**Zaida: **

Créeme, me ha costado sudor y lágrimas leerme el primer capítulo porque me parecía aberrante. No podía creer que de verdad estuvieras escribiendo un fic de una menor con un mayor de edad que, para más indignación aún, es su tutor.

Como muy bien has ecsrito en los comentarios de autor, esto es pedofilia, sí, toda relación de este tipo entre un mayor de edad y una menor, es pedofilia, es delito, es una vergüenza, y además está prohibido en , igual que está prohibida su divulgación en la mayor parte de loe estados del planeta.

Me he leído el capítulo dos por darte una oportunidad, pensando que por lo menos harías a sakura mayor de edad, pero aún me ha dado más horror descubrir que la databas en edad como si estuviera en la preparatoria.

Es inmoral, lo siento pero es la verdad, insinuar que una menor que denuncie "toqueteos", como tú los llamas, no vaya a ser atendida ni tomada en cuenta por las autoridades. Insisto, es una vergüenza la mera insinuación, incluso en un fic, y más aún si lo haces en un tono jocoso como tú en este segundo cap, tratándose de un tema tan delicado.

Y no, no valen las excusas, "es que es un fic", "es que..." como bien dices, es un fic de una idea enferma y ahí no valen excusas.

La idea sería estupenda si, por ejemplo, sakura estuviera en la unviersidad, pero mientras sea una niña esto es ilegal, delictivo, y una forma de infringir la página como te decía.

Creo que escribes bastante aceptablemente, y estoy segura de que puedes invertir tu talento en otro tipo de fic con una temática menos bochornosa para el nivel intelectual y cultural general.

Espero que tomes esta advertencia en cuenta. Si no lo haces, yo o alguien del foro al que pertenezco nos veremos obligados a denunciarte al staff de la página para que tu fic sea borrado, conforme a las reglas.

Un saludo.

**Respuestas del autor:**

Creo que antes que nada deberías considerar el hecho de comentarme omitiendo el anonimato, ya que estamos hablando de un supuesto staff y una amenaza, si quieres criticar mi trabajo o continuar enviando tus "amenazas" adelante hazlo, pero cálzate bien y procura comentar con una cuenta nueva, si es posible, para poder regresarte el comentario de una forma más privada y no tener que hacer este tipo de cosas en las notas finales de mis capítulos. ¿Sinceridad? ¿Transparencia? Pero vamos, si quieres seriedad, por lo menos pon la iniciativa y COLOCATE un nombre falso, mínimo, pero da la opción a que te den respuesta, porque qué fácil es comentar bajo un anónimo.

En cuanto al tema del fic, pues sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que la pedofilia es un tema desagradable y realmente inmoral, que es aborrecido en cada estado, país, continente del mundo también lo sé, no necesitabas recalcarlo, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero no voy a considerar tu amenaza en canalizar mi talento a nuevos temas posibles, porque en primera tú ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que yo tengo en mente con esta historia, a donde quiero llevarla y pues ciertamente, como todo tema, en este caso LA SUPUESTA PEDOFILIA, tan aberrante y asquerosa, es un tema del cual me tomé la libertad a tratar, que por cierto, recalco, esto no es PEDOFILIA, tal vez si te tomaras el tiempo de leer más y aplicaras más sudor y lágrimas en culturizarte te enterarías que esto no es más que un caso de "los complejos de Lolita", muy sonado, para explicarlo brevemente, es una condición en la que personas adultas experimentan atracción sexual hacia adolescentes que ya han pasado la pubertad, lo cual no es ilegal si la persona lo consiente, puedes buscar información con los términos "Efebofilia" o "Hebefilia" o si te place con "El complejo de Lolita" PARA ABRIRTE BIEN LA MENTE, la pedofilia no es sinónimo de ninguna de las expresiones de las cuales hablé. Como seguía diciendo sobre el tema de mi historia, quería tratar también la impotencia del caso y la vorágine emocional que repercuten de esto. Con lo que realmente sucede en este universo, pues vez, que consideremos como consideremos temas como la pedofilia, el incesto, las violaciones, son temas reales y que azotan la sociedad, lo cual no irá cambiar nunca… por lo que a mí concierne, tus argumentos están muy escasos de peso, si quieres borrarme el fic, inténtalo, sigue haciendo tus amenazas, que te cueste lo que sea que te cueste, como te ha costado darme tu considerada oportunidad de leerme y de comentarme, milagrosa seas.

Otra cosa. No me excuso diciendo, "pero es un fic…" "es que… es que…" No, si te das cuenta que… no estoy dándote excusa alguna, porque aparte, no las necesito para demandar mis verdades.

En fin, otro parte a tratar, viendo que, aparentemente perteneces a la sección administradora de la web, hay que ver que existen ciertos ahuecados mentales que expulsan su diarrea escrita como "comentarios" a muchos autores que se esforzaron construyendo una historia a lectores que verdaderamente lo valoran, si bien es cierto muchas veces no somos tan brillantes como queremos llegar a ser, la crítica constructiva siempre es considerada, pues se respeta, pero la ofensa y el insulto… está demás decirlo. Y ya que… tú haces tan bien tu trabajo, tal vez puedas considerar estos casos, no solo ponerte a reportar historias escandalosamente aberrantes, las cuales parecen destrozar tus hemisferios craneanos, a poner de su parte pues con cosas que de verdad son fastidiosas, porque si bien crees que mis temas son tan escandalosos, eso se arregla fácilmente, NO LOS LEAS, ah… y para hablar claramente, no apoyo la pedofilia. No confundir las cosas ni distorsionar las ideas como convengan. Yo sé que eres una niña excesivamente considerada, te agradeceré que para cuando quieras mandarme tus opiniones, amenazas, recomendaciones o lo que sea… pongas mejores argumentos.

Saludos a ti también, querida.

Las respestas me salieron más largas que el capítulo XD, pero es que tenía mucho que decir... u.u Me disculparán por esto.

Quiero agradecerles además a la gente que me apoya, es muy lindo de su parte contar con eso. Les deseo suerte y se cuidan mucho. Sus comentarios siempre son muy bienvenidos. ;)

Saludos.


End file.
